User blog:Bobby Moon/Bobland
Bobland is an island that some claim does not exist. Bobland is located in the uncharted waters of Potco to the south of Padres del Fuego. Queen Bobicus is the supreme ruler of this land and leads the totalitarian government. The nation is made up of eight provinces, each with its own governor. These governors have unlimited power within their district, but cannot do anything to harm Bobland or defy Queen Bobicus. The diversity of this beautiful island nation allows it to prosper. Map Provinces *Moonland (Government District) *Nultsia *Hermitstan *Sparka *Hannover *Brawlmonkia *Garland-Arabia *Smexeh Governors *The governors of Bobland reign over their specific provinces. Each governor can create his/her own laws within their province, but all leaders report directly to the Supreme Queen. *Moonland - Supreme Queen Bobicus *Nultsia - Governor Nults McKagan *Hermitstan - Governor Parax *Sparka - Governor Albertus Sparka *Hannover - Governor Hannah Bluefeather *Brawlmonkia - Governor/Führer Basil Brawlmonk *Garland-Arabia - Governor/Sultan/Premier Jeremiah Garland *Smexeh - Governor Elizabeth Bane Bobland National Information National Capital- Bobicus City National Population- 1,000,000,000 Government Type- Totalitarian Dictatorship National Economy- Capitalism (although may vary by province) National Languages- Swabobby, English (many other languages spoken) National Currency- Golden Dublmoons (Exchange Rate: 1 USD = .1 GDM) Alliances-The Kommunist Republik of Kittehstan, Gulag Prison Island This island is located off the west coast of the Bobland mainland. It serves as a penitentiary for the criminals of Bobland and enemies of the state. Gulag contains two camps; One for hard labor and the other for solitary confinement. No prisoner has ever escaped the island because it's impossible. Threats of time at the Gulag keep Bobland's crime rate shockingly low for its population. Once inmates are brainwa... I mean reformed, they are allowed to return to Boblandan society. ---- Province Information ---- Moonland Governor- Queen Bobicus Capital- Bobicus City Motto- Hail Bobicus! Provincial Language(s): Swabobby, English, Spanish Provincial Currency(s): Golden Dublmoons, US Dollar Provincial Religion(s): Boblandian-Hermitism, Following of Darknesse Teachings Population: 150,580,000 (approx.) Climate: Tropical Industries- Manufacturing, Fishing, Mining, Tropical fruit farming Attractions- *The Castle of Shadows (Bobicus City, Moonland)- This enormous castle is the home of Supreme Queen Bobicus. The structure has 25 stories and is made completely of black marble bricks. This grand palace is rumored to have cost an infinite amount of Golden Doublmoons to build. Tours are available for 10,000 Dublmoons (GDMs) per person, so it's very affordable. *Full Moon Corp. Home Base (Bobicus City, Moonland)- Bobicus City also is the home of the offices and factories for the largest company in Bobland: Full Moon Corp.. It is here where the workers of the corporation produce Full Moon's iconic novelty items and assists Queen Bobicus herself in writing humorous plays. These Full Moon locations employ 10% of the city's workforce. *Kittehstan Embassy (Bobicus City, Moonland)- This embassy houses the ambassadors of our best friend nation, Kittehstan. This building and property area is considered Kittehstani soil. Public entrance is not permitted except under special invitation. *Crescent Theatre (Bokyo, Moonland)- This theatre is the location where all of Bobland's blockbuster plays and movies are premiered. On the evenings of the shows, thousands of leaders and celebrities from throughout Bobland flock to Bokyo to be entertained by the talented actors. Queen Bobicus and the Bobland governors have permanently reserved orchestra seats. *National Bobland Museum (Moondrid, Moonland)- This 10 story museum houses thousands of rare Bobland artifacts and tells the history of the great nation. The museum is a common site for Bobland school field trips and is open to the public with tickets costing 30 Golden Doublmoons. Major Cities by Population *Bobicus City (6,000,000) *Bokyo (4,500,000) *Bobjing (3,750,000) *Dubob (2,500,000) *Moondrid (2,250,000) *Moondon (2,000,000) *Bobos Aires (1,500,000) *New Moon City (1,250,000) *Bobington (1,000,000) Hermitstan Governor: Parax Capital: Lawlland Motto: THROW IT OUT THE AIRLOCK! State language: Shadem, English, Spanish Population: 133,799,069 (approx.) State religion: Hermitism, Sun King worshipping Economy: Capitalist Attractions: *Parax's Castlemansion: large castle in the center of the state. Surrounded by a sea of lava, a wall, and more lava. *Hermitist Temple: main place for Hermitist prayers. Decorated with red rugs and dimly-lit rooms. *Temple of the Sleer: an underground temple. Its entrance is at the bottom of the state's lake, and contains one of Parax's many frightening pets. *Foot Museum: a museum with exhibits composed entirely of severed feet. Cities: *Lawlland *Bawb *Jesterjinkies *Pareh *Lordcrump *Funkeenhawse-MicFeevur Anthem: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V55Zq5whVCI (warning… disturbing?) ---- Sparka Governor: Albertus Sparka Capital: Ciudad de Fuego Motto: THIS IS SPARKA!!! Language(s): Spanish, English State Population:17,000,000 Religion(s): Following of Darknesse Teachings Economy: Capitalist Attractions- * Cities *Ciudad de Fuego (Capital) - 10,110,000 *Nuevo Bogota - 2,800,000 *Ciudad del Rio - 2,090,000 *Ponte Vedra - 420,000 *Rio Madre - 1,580,000 ---- Hannover ---- Brawlmonkia Flag of Brawlmonkia -----> Climate - Arctic Capital - Brawlmonkia City Population 40,000,000 Government Type - Dictatorship Religon of Brawlmonkia - Basilism Fuhrer - Basil Brawlmonk Nukes - 76 K Attractions - International Nipple Museum, Basil Brawlmonk ---- Garland-Arabia Official Name: The People's Proletariat Democratic Socialist Garlandist Soviet Emirate of Garlandh-Arabia Governor/Sultan/Premier: Jeremh Garlandh Capital: Jeremhegrad State Language: Garlian State religion: Garlandism Motto: ''Garlandh, nevoh Preoteoh, cegh novh isteh. ''(Garland, our Father, is with us) Population: 13,675,000 (approx.) Economy: Radical democratic socialism Attraction(s): *Red Circle: Located in the capital district of Jeremhegrad, this is among the largest city circles in the world, encompassing a diametre of one mile. The roads are made from red brick (thus the name), and the plaza is dotted with beautiful Soviet-style fountains and architecture. At the north end of the circle sits Garlandheberedagh Palace, the residence of Sultan Garlandh himself, who occasionally makes speeches on the palace's frontal balcony to the people of Garlandh-Arabia. *St. Jeremh's Cathedral: Situated in Garlandh-Arabia's second largest city, Garlianabad, St. Jeremh's Cathedral is the oldest and one of the largest Garlandist places of worship in the world. It was founded by Jeremh Garlandh himself upon arrival to the land, and still serves as the religious centre of Garlandh-Arabia. *Garakh Castle: Before the unification, the people of Garlandh-Arabia fought several wars with the Bobbians to the northwest. During one such war, this massive fortress was constructed entirely from obsidian to hold several thousand Bobbian prisoners. It is estimated that all in all, fifty million people have died here, from a variety of methods, including hangings, drawings, flayings, beheadings, castrations, and burnings. Serves as a wonderful tourist destination today. Bring the kids. *The Mallace Pallace 2.0: Garlandh-Arabia holds the honour of being the second place in the world to open up a Mallace Pallace restaurant, after the original in Tahiti. The restaurant itself is very similar to the original, except the erect bar is off limits to women, and no kosher options are available. Cities by population: *Jeremhegrad (4,400,000) *Garlianabad (2,800,000) *St. Jeremhsburg (1,300,000) *Garlandiahanetskiovesk (960,000) *Jeresavia (910,000) *Garlantinople (830,000) *Novojersibirskakhan (790,000) *Miahokigrad (750,000) *Garkul (710,000) *Davhisibad (680,000) (named for Garlandist apostle Davh Hookh) ---- Smexeh Category:Fan Locations Category:POTCO